Decontamination units employing double door decontamination chambers typically use a loading cart or baskets to load contaminated articles into the decontamination unit and unload decontaminated articles from the decontamination unit. The contaminated articles are loaded at the front or “contaminated” side of the unit and the decontaminated articles are removed from the rear or “clean” side of the unit.